James T. Kirk (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Homeworld= |Birthplace=Riverside, Iowa, |Born=March 22nd, 2233 |Died=2267 |Affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |Father= |Mother= |Sibling(s)=George Samuel Kirk, Jr. |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children=David Marcus, James T. Keeler |Other Relatives= |Occupation=officer |PrevAssign=First officer, |FinalAssign=Captain, |Rank=Captain |Insignia= |Height=180 cm |Weight=77 kg |Eye Color=hazel |Hair Color=brown |altimage= |altcaption=Kirk and the Spock of the primary universe }} In the mirror universe, James T. Kirk was a male officer in the Imperial Starfleet who commanded the in the 2260s. In 2267, Kirk became one of the first to crossover into the primary universe, an event which would serve as a crossroads for the future of the mirror universe. Biography Early life James T. Kirk was born in a farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2233. (ST - Mirror Universe Trilogy novel: Dark Victory) He had an elder brother , whom he referred to as "Sam" and who later pursued a career as a scientist. As Sam had no interest in a military career and James had no interest in science unless he could manipulate it to make his life easier, neither brother had to worry about the other getting in the way of his career and having to be eliminated. (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") In 2246, Kirk and his family moved to . That year, the colony suffered a mass famine caused by the virogen plague and Governor ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists. However, 13-year-old James T. Kirk led a small gang of children to seize the food warehouses and executed Kodos. (ST - Mirror Universe Trilogy novel: Spectre) :This is contradicted by the novel "The Sorrows of Empire" and the RPG "Through a Glass, Darkly", in which Kodos is depicted as still being alive in the 2270s. While at , Kirk murdered an upperclassman named , who had been bullying him, with the assistance of . He later commented that "even death couldn't wipe that stupid grin" off Finnegan's face. (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") Kirk was an early protege of Captain . In 2254, immediately following his graduation from Starfleet Academy, the young Lieutenant Kirk used his mentor's influence to arrange an assignment on board the . (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Starfleet career Kirk would serve on board the Farragut for three years under the command of Captain . Garrovick took particular delight in humiliating Lieutenant Kirk in front of the entire crew. In revenge, Lieutenant Kirk arranged for Garrovick and two hundred of his crew to be killed by a near after Kirk "hesitated" to fire the ship's phasers against the creature. He later claimed that the night after the massacre was the best sleep he'd had in years. (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good"; Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) :In the RPG "Through a Glass, Darkly", Kirk is stated to have served on board the Farragut from 2254 to 2257, whereas the short story "The Greater Good" states that Kirk served until 2264. At one point, Kirk served with Dr. , with whom he would later serve again aboard the . (IDW comic: "Mirror Images") In the early 2260s, Kirk was romantically involved with Dr. and the two had a son, . However, Carol would keep David's parentage a guarded secret in order to avoid Kirk finding out about him. According to Spock, if Kirk had ever found out that David was his son, he would have killed both David and Carol. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire; TOS comic: "The Mirror Universe Saga"; Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Road to command :Several contradictory accounts have been given for when Kirk started serving on board the Enterprise and when he assassinated Captain Christopher Pike. ''Through a Glass, Darkly'' Kirk moved up in rank to Lieutenant Commander following the Tycho incident and arranged to be assigned to the ISS Enterprise, under the command of Captain , where he made the acquaintance of Lieutenant , a junior science officer. While on a landing party, Kirk discovered the Tantalus field in the looted laboratory of a dying alien scientist. With this device at his command, Kirk began slowly and systematically working his way up the ladder of command on board the Enterprise. By 2262, Kirk was first officer on board the ship and later that year he arranged for the "disappearance" of Captain Pike and assumed command of the Enterprise with Spock as his first officer. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' In 2264, in the aftermath of the Farragut disaster, Kirk was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and placed on medical leave while the Farragut remained in , having yet to be assigned a new captain. Kirk used his time off to gather information about Christopher Pike, captain of the ISS Enterprise, in order to assassinate him and gain command of the Enterprise. With the help of and , Kirk learned that Pike had plunged into alcoholism and was under the influence of the s. Kirk was ordered to report to what the Terran Empire euphemistically referred to as a "grief counselor." Although he was confident that would not discipline him as his actions were consistent with Starfleet's rules of promotion, Kirk was concerned that the survivors of the dead Farragut crewman would attempt to seek their revenge by bribing the grief counselors. In order to avoid such an eventuality, Kirk requested that he be allowed to have the required psychiatric sessions with Doctor Simon Van Gelder, an old friend of his from Starfleet Academy who was by then the second-in-command of the . Starfleet Command granted his request. Borrowing one of the shuttles belonging to his brother Sam, who did not inquire as to the purpose to which James intended to put the shuttle, Kirk traveled to the Tantalus colony posing as a Bureau of Mental Hygiene official named Dr. James and visited Van Gelder. He agreed to give Kirk a positive psychiatric review on the condition that Kirk helped him leave the colony so that he would not be implicated in 's attempts to actually rehabilitate people (which were contrary to official Imperial policy). Once Kirk agreed, Van Gelder started a prison revolt as a distraction. During the confusion, Kirk, Van Gelder and Marlena went down into the colony's vault where all of the personal items confiscated from the inmates were stored. It was in the vault that Kirk discovered the Tantalus field and tested it on Van Gelder, killing him. Once Kirk transferred over to the Enterprise, Spock requested that Kirk eliminate Pike's first officer, , who had had numerous conflicts with Spock and had him reprimanded, and promote him to the position of first officer of the Enterprise once he took command. Kirk agreed to these terms and then assassinated Pike and Number One, gaining command for himself and the first officer's position for Spock. (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") ''Mirror Images'' First attempt on Pike's life In 2264, Kirk served as first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. That year, Kirk plotted to assassinate Pike and take command of the ISS Enterprise for himself. At some point, Kirk discovered the Tantalus field in the plundered laboratory of an unknown alien scientist. With difficulty, he managed to transfer the device off of the to an trading vessel and masked the Enterprise s rendezvous with the Orions as an illicit weapons/dilithium trade. Kirk also conscripted Spock and Dr. McCoy to obstruct Pike's investigations of Kirk, and ordered chief engineer to prepp a control panel in his quarters in which he would install the Tantalus field. However, believing that he was running short on time, having made too many enemies too quickly, Kirk attempted to assassinate Pike by blowing up his shuttlecraft, the Bellarmine, while Pike was down on a planet suppressing primitive aliens and securing their dilithium mines. However, the assassination attempt failed as Pike survived the shuttle's explosion. Later on, Kirk went to Dr. McCoy's office and overheard Pike voice his suspicions about him to McCoy. After Pike left, Kirk was chastised by McCoy for his lack of discretion and patience. After Kirk explained that he had to move forward soon, before someone could get to him first, McCoy showed understanding and agreed to continue helping him, although he insisted that they were going to do it his way, with no more exploding shuttlecrafts, to which Kirk agreed. Afterwards, Kirk talked with Scotty in his quarters as he was prepping the control panel. After Scotty remarked that he would have had an easier time prepping if he knew what he was going to be installing, Kirk told him that he would know when it arrived and not one second before. Kirk then explained that the Orion trading vessel was due to rendezvous with the Enterprise in three days. When Scotty was finished, he told Kirk to signal him when the Orions arrived and that he would beam the parcel over without anyone noticing. Kirk then promised Scotty great riches for his service and threatened to punish him if he failed, prompting Scotty to assure Kirk of his loyalty and promising to install the device once it arrived, much to Kirk's delight. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 1") Later, Kirk was present during a meeting held in the briefing room along with the rest of the senior staff, where Captain Pike briefed them in about their upcoming unscheduled stop to meet with an Orion trader. He continued by stating that the meeting, which would go unrecorded, with no log entries, would occur in the Pentalla Nebula and that they were going to trade some of the phaser rifles from the ship's storage in exchange for contraband dilithium. Kirk remarked that his sources had worked with the trader before, confirming that he had a regular supply of dilithium and that he would always trade for weapons. Pike then warned them to not have anymore "accidents" like the exploding shuttlecraft and promised to give them all a cut of the profits if all went smoothly. Afterwards, Kirk and Scotty discussed how to transfer Kirk's device from the Orion ship. Scotty remarked that, since Sulu was involved, beaming the device was too risky. However, Kirk assured him that he had another way of getting the device past Sulu's watchful eyes. When the Orion vessel, operated by Juraav, rendezvoused with the Enterprise and docked in the [main hangar deck, Kirk and Sulu were ordered by Pike to head to the hangar deck and greet the guests, as well as making sure that there were no surprises. After getting to the hangar deck and exchanging greetings with Juraav, Kirk suggested that they got down to business, to which Juraav agreed. After the containers containing the dilithium were unloaded, Kirk and Sulu started inspecting them. At that moment, three s emerged from Juraav's ship. Juraav explained that the girls were expected at the ship's next port of call and then told the girls to thank Kirk and Sulu for their hospitality. While Sulu was being seduced by the girls, Kirk noticed that one of the containers was heavier than the other two and discovered that it sounded hollow. Suspecting that the container had a hidden compartment, Kirk ordered Juraav to empty the container and to make no sudden moves. After the container was emptied, Sulu noticed that it had a false bottom and, upon removing the false bottom, he and Kirk discovered that it hid vials of illegal Bolian brew. When confronted about it, Juraav offered to let them keep the girls as compensation, while he would take back the Bolian brew. Agreeing to his terms, Kirk ordered Juraav to leave, telling him that he was lucky that they were letting him keep the phasers. Afterwards, Kirk took the girls to his quarters, where they undressed for him, having concealed the components of the Tantalus field within their clothing as part of Kirk's ruse to get it aboard the ship. When Scotty arrived in Kirk's quarters in order to install the device, he asked him how he managed to get all of it past Sulu, prompting Kirk to simply respond that he had a little help from some friends. Later on, Kirk was confronted in the hall by McCoy, who informed him that the Orion vessel had just exploded on the other side of the nebula, prompting Kirk to reveal that he had sabotaged one of the rifles to overload, causing it to set off the whole crate and blow up the ship. When McCoy chastised him for not being more subtle with his schemes, Kirk dismissed the Orions' inability to handle their engines as not being his concern. Later on, Kirk asked Scotty how his work was progressing, to which Scotty replied that assembling the device was not going to be an easy task, as he not only had to disguise all the power that going to be flowing into it but also had to work with components that he had never even seen before. After assuring Scotty that he would figure it out, Kirk walked out of his quarters and mused that things were finally going according to plan and that his destiny was what he made of it. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 2") Mission to Rashdin VII While sitting together in the mess hall, Kirk was told by Scotty that he could not give him an estimate on how long it would take to install the Tantalus field, much to Kirk's annoyance. Scotty elaborated by stating that he had to reroute the mains in order accomodate the power that the device was pulling from the engines, and do it all under Sulu's nose. Scotty also remarked that he had his own duties to attend to as well, pointing out that he still had to answer to Pike. Kirk insisted that he did not want to hear any excuses and wanted the device to be installed immediately. However, Scotty insisted that it would be done when it was done, which Kirk finally accepted. Later on, Kirk and the rest of the senior staff were summoned to the briefing room by Captain Pike. Pike explained that he had received a coded Imperial communiqué that informed him that the Enterprise had been awarded a highly prized mission. Pike elaborated by stating that, sometime last week, the s had lost a prototype of their newest destroyer, the , which was full of new Klingon technology, such as improved disruptors, better shields and superior sensors. While the Klingons had been searching for it desperately, the Empire had found it first, having discovered that it had crashed on Rashdin VII, a largely unexplored, inhospitable ice world with brutal conditions. Kirk was tasked with leading the landing party down to the crash site to salvage the D7's computer core, weapons specifications and whatever other technology that would be valuable to the Empire, which Kirk pretended to consider an honor. After the briefing, Kirk remarked to McCoy that the mission was a death sentence, a convenient way for Pike to get rid of him. After Kirk stated that he could not turn down the mission, as he would lose too much respect in the eyes of the crew, McCoy, after telling him to keep his voice down, agreed with Kirk and stated that all he could tell him was to make the best of it, remarked that Kirk might find a way to make it strengthen his hand. Later on, after the landing party was ready to beam down, Kirk asked the transporter chief what the conditions were on the surface of the planet, to which the transporter chief replied that the surface conditions were pretty miserable, remarking that it was intensely cold and that there were electrical storms that periodically interfered with sensors, communications and the transporter. The transporter chief also remarked that sensors scans had indicated some moving lifeforms, which he believed to be the Klingons, but he could not get a fix on where or how many. After the transporter chief stated that he would beam the party as close to the crash site as he could and instructed them to signal him when they were ready to leave, Kirk aknowledged his instructions and told him to energize. Upon arriving at the planet's surface, Kirk led the party to the crashed ship. As they approached the ship, remarked that he had never been that close to a Klingon ship before, to which Kirk replied that no one had been that close to one of those, which was the reason they were there. Kirk then concluded that the bridge had to be in the front, in the pod, and stated that they would enter through the neck and make their way forward. Examining the ship's bulkheads, Kirk surmised that they had to have slammed down when the hull breached, in order to try and keep as much life support intact as possible, and ordered to cut the bulkheads open with his phaser rifle. When the opening was cut and Kirk could find no sign of survivors, the group made their way inside the ship, with Kirk ordering Henshaw to take point. As they made their way through the ship, Kirk wondered where all the Klingons were. Shortly after, the group entered a hall littered with the bodies of dead Klingons and Kirk told them to keep moving. However, Henshaw examined the bodies and remarked that it did not make sense. When Kirk asked him to elaborate, Henshaw explained that the condition of the bodies was not consistent with death from impact or explosive decompression and remarked that some of them had puncture wounds. When Kirk asked Henshaw for his conclusions, Henshaw started apologizing for saying anything. However, their conversation was interrupted by a native alien who attacked them, who was then quickly shot dead by Henshaw. When wondered what it was, Kirk told him and the others that it did not matter and that they had to keep moving. Noticing a hole in the ship's ceiling, Kirk concluded that the beast got in through there, which prompted Henshaw to ask him what made him so sure there was only one. Noticing another beast through the hole, Kirk quickly pushed Henshaw aside as the beast entered through it. As more beasts entered the ship, separating Kirk and Henshaw from the others, Kirk and Henshaw started running towards the bridge while the rest of the party was killed by the beasts. Upon entering the bridge, Kirk quickly managed to find the controls to the security doors by looking for panels to the side of the doorway. Kirk then ordered Henshaw to watch the door while he pulled the computer core. Kirk succesfully managed to retrieve the computer core and signaled the Enterprise to beam him and Henshaw up shortly before the beasts managed to rip through the security door. In the transporter room, Kirk reported the success of his mission to Pike, handing the computer core to , Pike's personal guard, prompting Pike to begrudgingly congradulate him. Kirk then told Henshaw that he had acquitted himself nicely during the mission and offered to transfer him to his personal staff, which Henshaw accepted. Kirk was then approached by Scotty, who informed him that his device was ready and waiting. Delighted, Kirk decided to go and take a look. Using the Tantalus field, Kirk listened in on Pike's conversation with Spock, in which Pike expressed his intent to stop playing it delicately and declared that it was now between him and Kirk. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 4") Becoming Captain Later on, Kirk used the Tantalus field to moniter Pike's conversation with Lee, in which he ordered Lee to kill Kirk. However, Kirk used the Tantalus field to make Lee disappear as he was walking out of Pike's quarters. After making his way to sickbay to meet with McCoy, Kirk encountered Nurse , who informed him that Dr. McCoy was absent. Taking advantage of McCoy's absense, Kirk started seducing her. Although falling for Kirk's seduction, Chapel also remarked that McCoy could be there at at any moment due to never being late, causing Kirk to start making his way back to his quarters, realizing that something was wrong as McCoy was otherwise, indeed, never late. Upon arriving in his quarters, Kirk was greeted by Pike, who pointed a phaser at him and stood next to the Tantalus field. Pike informed Kirk that he had tortured McCoy within the agony booth into revealing the existence of the Tantalus field in Kirk's quarters, although Pike then also remarked that Kirk should not judge McCoy too harshly for giving up his secret, as he had lasted much longer in the booth than expected. After Kirk refused to tell Pike what the device was, Pike quickly deduced that Kirk could not have installed something that big by himself as well as stating his intention of eliminating and replacing Scotty for helping Kirk. Kirk attempted to make a deal with Pike, promising to use the device to help make him an admiral while covertly sending a signal to Henshaw to come to his aide. However, Pike figured that, if Kirk could figure the device out, then so could he and he took aim at Kirk. However, Kirk managed to kick the phaser out of Pike's hand and the two subsequently started fighting each other. Eventually, Kirk was overpowered by Pike, who then ripped out the computer on Kirk's desk and prepared to beat him to death with it. However, Kirk was saved by the arrival of Henshaw, who had received Kirk's signal and, pointing a phaser at Pike, forced Pike to back off from Kirk. After assuring Henshaw that he was fine, Kirk walked over next to the Tantalus field and told Henshaw to do the same. Kirk then told Pike to step back a couple paces in order to avoid having him kick the phaser away. Accepting his fate, Pike told Kirk to enjoy his moment of victory, as it would be the last bit of happiness he would have in the captain's chair. Telling Pike that he could call him captain, Kirk pressed a button on the Tantalus field and watched as Pike disappeared. Afterwards, Kirk congradulated Henshaw on having done nice work. Later on, after putting on his captain's uniform and making his way to the bridge in a turbolift with Spock, Kirk congradulated Spock on his promotion, remarking that he would make a fine first officer. Spock then thanked Kirk and remarked that him becoming Kirk's first officer was, after all, their agreement. Kirk remarked that Spock followed the agreement to the letter, stating that, between slowing down Pike's investigations and feeding him misinformation, he never stood a chance. However, Spock stated that some of Kirk's machinations were easier to disguise than others, prompting Kirk to remark that it was a shame that McCoy had to take it on the chin like that. However, Kirk then stated that McCoy was strong and would bounce back. When the turbolift reached the bridge, Spock stated that he trusted that their relationship would prove both successful and profitable, to which Kirk replied that he would expect no less. Upon entering the bridge and being greeted by the crew, Kirk instructed to send a communiqué to Starfleet Command informing them that, as per standard Imperial protocol, Captain Pike had been removed from command due to his dereliction of duty and lack of fitness for captaincy as declared by Captain Kirk. Kirk then sat in the captain's chair, exchanged glances with Uhura, Sulu and Spock, and mused about Pike's final words to him. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 5") ''Through a Glass, Darkly'' Kirk was overthrown and killed by Spock shortly after the Halkan mission. With the aid of the Tantalus field, Spock seized power on board the Enterprise. Afterwards, Spock accepted both a commission as captain of the Enterprise and the gratitude of Emperor , who was glad to see the protégé of his predecessor, Garth of Izar, out of the picture. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) ''Mirror Universe Trilogy'' Kirk was assigned as first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise in 2264, under the direct command of Captain Christopher Pike. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he seized upon the opportunity to kill him. Whilst out patrolling at the edge of the Empire, the ship encountered the vessel , commanded by Commander . Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. (ST - Mirror Universe Trilogy novel: Dark Victory) Captain of the Enterprise: The Five-Year Mission First year (2264-2265) In 2264, the Enterprise departed on a five-year mission of exploration and conquest under Kirk's command. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Kirk's first official action as captain of the Enterprise was to suppress the Gorlan uprising by completely destroying the planet Gorlan. Kirk ordered an orbital bombardment on the planet, killing almost every living thing on the planet's surface and turning the surface into rubble and glazed glass. Further bombardment from the imperial ship caused the planet to crack open like an eggshell and killed all who did not escape Gorlan. Only a few thousand Gorlan managed to escape the planet and they became space pirates. In 2265, Kirk's second action as captain was the execution of 5,000 colonists on after they threatened to secede from the Terran Empire. Responding to the crisis, Kirk's security forces were easily able to round up all of the conspirators. Kirk quickly realized that it was the children who had prompted their parents to stage the coup, having gained great powers of suggestion over their parents and other adult blood relatives due to exposure to the strange properties of a meteorite that had landed outside the main Vegan settlement, Orbis. To teach the children a lesson about the responsibilities of power in a harsh world, Kirk had 5,000 parents executed and then recommended that imperial administrators round up the psychic children and ship them off to Vulcan for study and possible training as intelligence agents or even assassins. However, the shuttle carrying the children veered off course and was never seen again. (TOS episode: "Mirror, Mirror"; ST - Mirror Universe Trilogy novel: Preserver; Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Second year (2265-2266) Later that year, Kirk launched a devastating attack against the which destroyed much of their industrial base, providing what was considered to be a "necessary show of force" against them. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) During a visit to the planet , Kirk destroyed , the last surviving member of a society of androids which had turned on and killed them. (TNG - Mirror Universe novel: The Worst of Both Worlds) Third year (2266-2267) In 2267, Kirk executed Chief of Security for plotting against him. Afterwards, Lieutenant junior grade assumed Finney's rank and position. Shortly after Finney’s execution, Lieutenant Commander Spock seized control of the Enterprise and directed it on a course for the forbidden planet of , after imprisoning Captain Kirk and Commodore of . This "mutiny" was actually a ruse by Kirk and Spock to allow the Enterprise to approach the planet and bombard it, in order to destroy the Talosians, whose power of mental illusion posed a threat to the Empire. For their actions, both men earned medals from the Empire and Spock was promoted to the rank of Commander. When an imperial colony on was attacked and occupied by the , the Imperial Starfleet, including the Enterprise, launched a retaliatory raid on the planet which was interrupted by the arrival of advanced alien beings who referred to themselves the s. The Metrons forced Kirk and his Gorn counterpart into a duel to the death. Kirk won by fashioning a makeshift gunpowder weapon, but paused before killing him. Kirk wanted to torture the Gorn for information about his species before dispatching him. However, the Metrons interpreted his action as a show of mercy, and banished Kirk and the Enterprise from Gorn space by creating a vast energy barrier around it. Later on, Kirk ended the conflict between and by bombarding both planets until they were forced to surrender to the Empire. He also dealt with a threat to Imperial mine workers on , capturing the stalking them and seizing its eggs for study. Kirk later put down a minor Klingon incursion into the Organia system before the Klingons could land on the planet . :In the novel "Preserver", Kirk is stated to have ordered Organia's destruction by inducing a solar flare from the system's parent star. Later on, an incident caused Kirk to accidentally time travel to Earth in the 1930s. While there, Kirk saved from her destined death in an automobile accident and then told her about the century's future history so that the two of them could rule together. During this time, Kirk and Keeler conceived a son, James T. Keeler. However, Kirk's crew thwarted his plans for world domination by rescuing him from his temporal marooning. When the colony was invaded by neural parasites, Kirk destroyed most of the life on the planet in order to guarantee the eradication of the parasites. Kirk justified his decision based on Imperial policy, claiming that the fact that his brother Samuel lived at the colony, and that he and Samuel hated each other, had no bearing on his actions. In 2267, when his chief engineer was accused of the brutal murders of three women on , he ensured that the charges against him were dropped without an investigation taking place. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) :As in the primary universe, the murders were presumably committed by while in control of Scott's body. Kirk later oversaw the conquest of and as new subjects of the Empire. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Trip to the primary universe Later, Kirk visited the planet . The Empire had noted the homeworld's vast dilithium reserves and threatened to destroy the Halkans if they did not comply. Kirk and his landing party, consisting of himself, Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Scott and Lieutenant Uhura, beamed down to the planet's surface and met with the Halkan council. After uttering the customary threats, Kirk and his landing party attempted to beam up back to the Enterprise. However, an extremely volatile ion storm crossed him with his counterpart from the primary universe, beaming him and his landing party right inside their duplicates' clothes in a one-in-a-million transference, which read to 's board as a "wobble" in the power beam of the transporter. He found himself aboard the in a different world than the one that he knew. The Spock of that universe noted it was far more difficult for the barbaric mirror universe landing party to behave civilized than it was for the civilized crew to feign barbarity on the other side. After being imprisoned by Spock, he offered him fantastic bribes to get his command back. Spock proceeded to place the captives on the transporter, to wait for when the crew from his landing party reciprocated the action, and beamed themselves back into the places of the duplicates. After the landing parties returned to their respective universes, the Spock of the primary universe told his Captain Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy that he found their counterparts to be "brutal, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous; in every way splendid examples of Homo sapiens, the very flower of Humanity." ( , TOS comic: "Fragile Glass") Later life ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' Upon Kirk's return to his own universe, Spock attempted to reason with Kirk to spare the Halkans for their refusal to trade with the Empire. He made the logical argument that annihilating the Halkan civilization would hinder the Empire's mining of the planet, only to be ignored by a vengeful Kirk. Spurred by the words of the parallel Kirk and what he'd seen in his mind meld with the parallel McCoy, Spock strangled Kirk to death in his own quarters and assumed command of the Enterprise. Kirk's corpse was disposed of with the Tantalus Field and his confederates (including Security Chief Sulu) were eliminated. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Mirror Universe Trilogy In this alternate reality, Kirk became Starfleet's commander-in-chief within five years of the transporter accident, and five years later became Emperor Tiberius by assassinating . He only reigned for a few months before being overthrown by Spock, but in that short time he became the most depraved dictator in the Terran Empire's history. He instigated a number of purges, killing many of his former officers, including Marlena Moreau. After his ousting he went to the Klingons and Cardassians and talked them into helping him reclaim the Empire. As a result humans and Vulcans became enslaved by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In the tradition of Commander , plagued and growing obsessed with his counterpart, Tiberius increasingly despised his own over the years, eventually calling him and all that dwell in the other universe "ghosts". (TOS novels: Spectre, Dark Victory) ''Three'' Kirk died fighting the Klingons in the Mutara sector. (STA novel: Three) Legacy The Terran Empire named the capital city of after Kirk, although the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance would change the city's name from Kirk City to Gorkon City after the fall of the Terran Republic. (''VOY'' - Mirror Universe novel: The Mirror-Scaled Serpent) By the 24th century, Kirk was an important historical figure, especially to Terrans, although opinions concerning him were mixed. considered him an example of a military officer who deprived Terran science of valuable discoveries. However, held Kirk in high esteem, and in fact wondered if things would have gone better for the Terran race had Spock been assassinated instead of Kirk. Picard also wondered if Kirk's actions on Exo III might not have prevented Terrans from being conquered by androids, rather than the Alliance. (TNG - Mirror Universe novel: The Worst of Both Worlds) During the second known crossover in 2370, Intendant told her counterpart Major Kira Nerys that Kirk's situation changed radically upon his return. The Spock from his own universe had relieved him of command and gained Kirk's Tantalus secret and the loyalty of his woman. Kirk's counterpart had strongly encouraged them to attempt to overthrow and change the Empire's negative effects on the galaxy. Upon relaying this information to Dr. Julian Bashir from the primary universe, he noted that the events leading to Kirk's overthrow was something he read at Starfleet Academy. ( }}) :An earlier novel, ''Dark Mirror, which featured Picard, did feature an alternate history where Kirk killed Spock. In that permutation of the mirror universe, the Terran Empire survived until well into the 24th century and the Alliance never rose to power.'' Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals